


mUrdEr On My miNd

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Series: traumtization :) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual Content, also ppl on discord told me not to write anymore of this shit so here i am :), levi n zeke hate each other asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: levi and zeke get stuck in a laundry machine
Series: traumtization :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	mUrdEr On My miNd

levi opened his eyes slowly and immeasdiatly felt the disccomfort and he was like "omg whu am i so uncomfy' but then he realized it was cause he was stuck in like a super tiny space and he had like no spaCE to move at all ro like m@sturbate and he ws ver very sad abotu that cause yeah. he was horny so and even if eh could m@sturbate in the small tiny space he wouldnt d it even with horniness caus e he coulsnt clean and thats veyr bad soooo.  
he tried to get out but he saw someone and ti wasnt good cause that person was zeke and leviw as like  
"GRRRRRR IM GONNA UNALIVE HIM" ddjfkjshlf and zeke wa like "AHHHH SCARY 5'2" snss so they ha a staring contest and zeke obv lost excpet levi held it longer bc liek he s an ackerman so superioriuty compelx idk anyways then levi takcled him but the laundry machine wnet BRRRRRRR and started swirling aorund like WEEEEEEE ans they just started vouncing around and then levi landed on zekes cock and it wqs super hard and he punched zeke repeatedly and then zeke was crying and then it was kinda hot qso levi kisse d him ad they had hate sex the end

**Author's Note:**

> again, im sorry :)


End file.
